


You're the real Sweet

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Saint-Nicholas, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Seeing Lysithea covering her true self under lays and lays, Edelgard searchs a way to make the Love of her Life shine again. And decides to give life to an old myth from the Empire...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 13





	You're the real Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> HAPPY ST-NICHOLAS!!!  
> Saint-Nicholas is a really important celebration in my country and my family so I had to do a fic for the occassion and I'm so happy I finally got the chance to give all the light to my beloved Lysithea and Edelgard. I love them so much!!! (I got the chance to discover them thanks to Naotoosh_art so don't hesitate to throw them love!!)
> 
> Also!!! You're awesome, you, reading this!!! Whatever you're planning to do (as long as it's legal) I'm with you!! You can do it!! You're amazing!! You're there and alive and you're doing it so you're awesome!!! And you're loved!!!!  
> Stay hydrated and offer you a bit of chocolate (if you can. or anything joyful.)

To be fair, Edelgard loved very much Hubert and Ferdinand, one more than the other, but at this moment? She hated them. Guess who was the one who motivated the other, but they were extremely gifted in doing an excellent work and so, giving her as much as work. It was for the good of Fódlan, it was for the peace of their future. However, she would have loved, as the time was so cold, being in her bed. With Lysithea.

Her dear Lysithea was so cute, nothing coming out the warm blankets but her head surrounded with a tangled mane, just like a cloud. She looked even tinier, especially hugging the paw of her big brown teddy bear Edelgard had offered her while the rage of the War…

Lysithea denied loving it.

As much as Edelgard loved her, it was something she was always sad about. Her dear girlfriend had always tried to push down everything that could make her childish and while Edelgard knew how much she loved stuffed toy, fluffy plushies pet and sweet, Lysithea didn’t want people to know it. Before it was because she was too young at Garreg Mach, after because of the War and their implications and now… just because she was the partner of the Emperor and she didn’t let herself love what she loved.

What was a shame to Edelgard.

If the Light of her Life couldn’t be happy and herself, why being an Emperor ruling over everything?!

Edelgard wanted to make her happy.

She had to find an idea…

When Lysithea woke up, the first thing she did was trying to find the one she loved so much. Her eyes looked around but Edelgard wasn’t at her desk. Which seemed to be a good thing. Lysithea worked always a lot but it seemed that the love of her life was doing it even more than her…

Maybe she should have a Word with Ferdinand and Hubert? If she made pressure on the weaker, who know what will happen!

As Lysithea totally emerged from the realm of Slumber, she saw something on the nightstand next to her. It was a tiny plate with a upside-down cup and a writing she didn’t know there, out of the very calligraphy one she saw when Ferdinand gave her paper, or the strange scribble of Hubert but very readable strangely, not even the dry curve of Edelgard’s writing…

It was written ‘here are some sweets for you, dear Lysithea’.

If Lysithea loved sweets, she wasn’t stupid neither. She wouldn’t accept sweets from a perfect stranger. Especially being the loved one of the Empress. She wouldn’t put Edelgard in a delicate situation, or hurt her heart, just because of sweets.

She got up from the bed, pushing away the teddy bear and pretending she hadn’t sleep with the envy to cuddle it. She walked toward her closet and grabbed purple and red clothes to quickly put them on, adding a ribbon to it, tying her hairs.

She was ready to leave when she heard the door opening.

She smiled, shining of pleasure, when she saw Edelgard in the entry. The one she loved so much was wearing an outfit worth of her Title but her hairs were untied and she was a Star in the life of Lysithea. Which quickly moved to her and raised on her tiptoe to kiss the corner of her lips. Edelgard hugged her back, kissing her tenderly as their forehead slightly touched.

“What was the sweet?” she asked tenderly.

“The sweet?” Lysithea wondered.

Edelgard held out her hand toward the cup next to the lamp of the nightstand.

“It’s from you? I didn’t recognize your writing.”

Lysithea moved backward to go see the letters again but… she was positive, it was far away from Edelgard’s writing.

“It’s not from me. It’s from Saint Nicholas.”

“Who? I don’t know him…”

“It’s a tradition over here,” Edelgard laughed softly. “He came around this time and give sweet to nice people.”

“Woah. Like that?”

Lysithea lifted the cup and took a chamallow with a smile.

“I can earn sweet by doing nothing?”

“Nothing except being a nice being,” Edelgard reminded, happy to see her as delighted.

“Do you really believe I have been nice?”

“Of course you have. Saint-Nicholas will come back for you, certainly!”

“Come back?”

“Yes. The official day is the next month. For now, he is just saying to you you’ve been nice and you will receive his visit if you keep doing like that! So, I’d say… just don’t change. You’re perfect and you’re doing amazingly,” Edelgard said, taking her hands softly. She brought them to her lips, kissing them softly. “You’re my Light and as long as you’re it, I will fight Saint-Nicholas until I’d be sure he gives you sweets!”

Lysithea laughed.

“ _You_ ’re so sweet!”

“Only for you to love me more.”

Giggling more, Lysithea kissed her lips tenderly.

“Do you want to share it?”

She moved her marshmallow to show it to her lover.

“Why not? Only if that makes you happy.”

“Of course I am.” Lysithea snuggled in her arms. “You’re always making me happy.”

The next day, Lysithea woke a bit earlier than usually. Even if she worked hard, she liked to enjoy a bit of sleep in the warm cocoon of blankets. But today, she was excited. Maybe not more excited that the time Edelgard was still in the bed and she could cuddle in her arms. She blessed the days where they could stay long hours in the blankets, kissing each other tenderly, just in the arms of each other, maybe talking. But they didn’t need to have words between them…

Bathed with positivity and those soft memories, Lysithea watched on the side, on the nightstand, but there was nothing.

But the lamp of course!

She didn’t hide her disappointment.

Maybe she hadn’t been kind enough?

But she knew it, more or less…

Saint-Nicholas had made a mistake when he came yesterday and she wasn’t surprised about it…

She pushed away her teddy bear. That fell on the floor, its nose hitting the wooden board. At the moment it spread the stark sound in the room, the door opened, as if it was an ancient call.

“Lysithea?” Edelgard said, surprised.

The woman walked toward the teddy bear, grabbing it to put it back on their bed.

“Is it something wrong?”

“Nothing. I just shouldn’t keep that teddy bear. It’s so childish.”

“You love it,” Edelgard said. “And I had offered it to you.”

“Well… it’s true.” Lysithea sat in the edge of the bed. “Why did you do that?” she wondered.

“Because you love teddy bears, and dolls. And I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy by your side.”

Edelgard approached her, sitting next to her, taking her hand softly. She pressed her lips on her knuckles with tenderness.

“You know you can be yourself by my side, right?”

“The partner of the Empress shouldn’t be excited, and disappointed, about sweets and hide vegetables not to eat them and force the Empress to have a Teddy bear in her bed.”

“You’re not forcing me, so it’s a good thing. And there is no wrong thing about that. They lured you in thinking about something wrong, my dear… There is no childish things. There is only you being happy and taking pleasure. Don’t eat your vegetables because you don’t like it if you want to, Hubert is so picky it’s annoying and no one would call him a child; as for the sweets… do you think it’s bad to like sweet? Why would it be bad?”

“Because people said so…” Lysithea replied.

Edelgard moved her hand toward her, fingers sliding in the tangles to undo them softly.

“Maybe people said that but they are just people. You shouldn’t care. They’re hurting you. And if people keep saying that… I’ll just create a law saying that loving sweet is very classy and make you a beautiful being. Because, you, my love, is very classy, beautiful, awesome, smart, courageous, kind and the only one mattering for me,” Edelgard said, leaning to kiss the corner of her lips.

Their forehead touched again as Lysithea giggled.

“You would do that? For me?”

“For you, I’d have one million stuffed animals in our bed, I would change every rules, I would bring you in the weather is as you like, I would bring you pearl of rain coming from country were it doesn’t rain. I would destroy the World and recreate it as you would like to. I have given you my heart and you’re the only one mattering for me. For now and forever.”

“Edelgard… You love me all and whole…”

“How would you want me to love you but totally? You’re awesome. I love you dearly.”

“And I love you so much.” Lysithea snuggled in her arms. “I bless the day you discovered you love me…”

“I bless the day you discovered you love me as well,” Edelgard said.

Lysithea smiled when she felt a kiss on her temple.

“Say?” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“If this isn’t too childish…” Lysithea didn’t dare to watch her, you couldn’t make vanish a life of self-doubt and a way to see yourself as more adult as you were… “Do you think Saint-Nicholas discovered I’m not a good being?”

“You are precious and good.” Edelgard kissed her nose then her lips, hugging her softly. “Sometimes, Saint-Nicholas doesn’t come. That’s because he warns he will arrive but it’s not every day. The more the big day arrives, the closer his venues are. He will probably be there in three or four days.”

“I see. That’s in a long time.”

“Patience, my love,” Edelgard said, kissing her lips tenderly.

“I will, I will.” Lysithea smiled. “But only if I can receive another kiss!”

“That shouldn’t be too difficult to do.”

Edelgard kissed her with all her love. Once, twice, three times and… why not a million of times? Why not letting the time passes for them to be just together…

One month passed slowly. Some days, Lysithea woke up and was welcomed by sweets, others days, there was nothing and she just waited the day after will offer some to her. She really couldn’t get enough of sweet. She still felt like a child and that she shouldn’t do that but she couldn’t help and, with Edelgard’s love, she started to believe she really could do that.

She didn’t even have to wait for Saint-Nicholas’ venue to have sweet because Edelgard would make sure she was always happy and she certainly never had more dessert in her life than before being with her. She was the real sweet of her life…

Of course, though the Legend did exist, Edelgard was the one who had set everything, helped with Ferdinand when it comes to the little notes. He had been disgusted to have to use his random writing and not the absolutely beautiful and calligraphy one. But Edelgard asking with a smile and, especially, a kiss of Hubert had been enough to convince him.

Now, in the gleam of the almost rising Sun, she was preparing the room with lot of sweets all around, baskets and baskets, candies wrapped rolling in the floor and also stuffed toys more than you had never seen. Unless in shop maybe.

As she was placing everything, making sure this looked pretty and, on the same time, as if it has been quickly spread over the room, she glanced often at Lysithea. She didn’t want to awaken her. Usually, she wouldn’t wake up before one or two hours but she was doing quite a lot of noise…

She installed chocolate here and there, even a few candies in the bed and she added a teddy bear next to her, making him hold a tiny fabric bag with marshmallow inside. Now, she had to install one last thing…

As she searched the right place, she heard a moan.

A moan she knew very well…

Lysithea was the one she loved the most in the World and, unfortunately, she had suffered the same life as her. She knew how Nightmare would ravish her at any moment… It had happened nights were they had those awful memories filling their slumber at the same time and they only had each other to mourn their siblings, mourn the horror of their life…

Maybe it was because of one of those nights they had started to love each other…

Edelgard just remembered falling in love with her one day and only wishing to protect her.

So, of course, her heart guiding her, she abandoned the surprise and climbed in the bed, taking her in her arms and rocking her slowly, humming a lullaby. Lysithea hiccupped in her sleep and snuggled in her arms.

Or maybe… It wasn’t in her sleep?

Edelgard noticed a pink eye watching her under long white lashes. She smiled sadly and pressed a kiss on her hairs.

“I thought you would sleep again, in a realm of Dreams…”

“I’m awake and in your arms… this seems better,” Lysithea said with a weak and sad tone.

Her skin was a bit pale. It wasn’t abnormal. Nightmares were exhausting and her health was still poor. Some days were hard, other were just peaceful but even in the good day, none of them, especially not Lysithea who had more suffered of those side-effect, could forget what happened. A good day for them wasn’t the same as others good days… It was just… not having to suffer, or not realizing it…

But every day was a horror of this own. Especially when people believed they have to overprotect you because of that. How many time, Lysithea more than Edelgard, had to face people wanting to do things for her because “they wanted to help”. Even when it was only benevolent, it was just hurtful…

Lysithea often felt like she had to do more, so much more, to prove her value and no matter the words of others, she still felt like a burden because people made her feel like it. Someday, she wanted to yell that she could do it but, maybe, the day after, she wouldn’t be able anymore?

She just wanted to seek herself for help.

And wanted people not to judge her because she wasn’t as strong as the others…

But in Edelgard’s arms, she felt alive. Someone was understanding her, loving her, helping her through the exhausting, the bad feeling and those nightmares she couldn’t bear anymore…

In her arms, she was in a Dream…

“Did I already thank you for everything you do for me?”

“Certainly, my love. And every of you smile thanks me for you.”

Lysithea laughed softly an snuggled more in her arms. “Now, tell me…”

“Yes?” Edelgard asked, caressing her hairs.

“What’s going on with our room?”

“Our room?”

Lysithea moved her hand to show the chocolate, candies and other sweets you could see appear here and there. And all those bears and others animals.

“Ah! Saint-Nicholas came!” Edelgard smile.

“R… Really? All of this for us?”

“For you!” Edelgard replied, putting back a lock of white hairs behind Lysithea’s ear.

“Thank you!! And Thank you Saint-Nicholas!!!” Lysithea smiled. “But I still want to share it! With you and also with Hubert. He can have the black chocolate,” she added with a mischievous smile.

Edelgard giggled and kissed her cheek with love. She pressed her forehead against hers.

“You sure some of your ideas hadn’t fallen on the ear of Saint-Nicholas? Teddy bears everywhere?”

“Yeah but… don’t you love them?” she asked.

“I do! I will install them correctly!” Lysithea swore.

“Perfect!”

Edelgard pressed her fingers around the last thing she still had in her hand.

“Though… I may have a present of my own?” she said.

“A present for me?”

“Maybe…”

Edelgard pressed a kiss on her temple, then her lips. She hugged her a new time, caressing her hairs softly.

“I wanted to ask you something. Something very important…”

She pressed her fingers on that thing and opened it.

The tiny sound made Lysithea turn her head in the mini-box. A tiny thing was shining in the dull light… it was a ring with tiny red diamonds.

“Edelgard,” she whispered. “Is this…”

“Yes.” Edelgard couldn’t help letting out a choked giggled. “Well, I expected you to say ‘yes’ but let me start again: Lysithea Von Ordelia, you lighten my life since the first day I saw you and I can’t imagine a life without you by my side. Would you make me the honor to marry me?”

Lysithea jumped at her neck, kissing her everywhere on the face. And each time a kiss landed on her face, she let out a ‘yes’! Edelgard hugged her and pressed kiss on her cheeks or her lips in the rare occasion she had.

“You’re making me so happy, once again,” she said, pressing her forehead against her.

And the kisses kept falling, Edelgard caressed her cheek, in delight.

“You’re making me so happy! Thank you for wanting me!”

“Of course I want you. I want you so much,” edelgard said.

And it was her tour to kiss her again and again, holding her with love.


End file.
